1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cell region determination method, cell imaging system, cell image processing apparatus, and computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,711,174 discloses a method of determining structural characteristics of a cell by obtaining cell outline and cell texture information from a cell image of a culture process, and analyzing the obtained information.